


Day 4: Radio

by A_tiny_star_prince



Series: Inktober 2020! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, As you do, Baking, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Demon Deceit | Janus Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Cafe AU, Married Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Not Beta Read, Potions, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soft Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Morality | Patton Sanders, and being a cute couple, as you also do, just baking at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny_star_prince/pseuds/A_tiny_star_prince
Summary: Some more fluff
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953283
Kudos: 19





	Day 4: Radio

Midnight, in Patton’s eyes, was the best time to bake. It was peaceful. The quiet hum of the refrigerator, the sound of water bubbling inside the pot, the slight hiss of the flame on the candle. He barely spoke, save for the murmurs of practiced lines as he stirred in the blueberries for his muffins, and the pumpkin in the cookies. It was easy to listen to the local midnight-witch radio channel and relax as fresh batches of baked goods were cooked up for the morning shift. 

The stairs creaked from behind him, slow and steady, and Patton smiled, reading his instruction book in front of him while a soft tune breezed through the room. He didn’t startle a single bit when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, and a head settled onto his shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Patton murmured softly, setting the bowl down gently. 

“'Sss okay,” Janus mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Patton’s shoulder. “What’re you making...?”

Patton hummed a little, eyes roaming his little station. “Blueberry muffins, the ones for positive energy… Pumpkin cookies, for fall… I’m leaving the studying scones to Logan, however,” he chuckled.

Janus nodded, swaying a little to the music still floating through the candle-lit kitchen. “Mmm what about… calming onesss… the.. the tea-” he paused, brows furrowing in thought. “You know what I mean...” he huffed, sticking out his tongue. 

Patton giggled softly and turned around in his arms, smiling up at his drowsy partner. “I do,” he murmured gently, leaning up to press a kiss to his freckled cheek. "I do."

Janus hummed again, golden eyes closing as he leaned his head down, nuzzling into Patton’s curls. “Mmm…”

They stayed that way a few moments, swaying. Patton traced patterns on the small of Janus’s back, breathing in fading lavender scent of their detergent. A clock chimed from somewhere, sending a soft serenading chime down the hallway. 

“You ssshould go back to bed,” Janus hissed, voice only muffled slightly from his position. “You can… can bake tomorrow… it’sss sssleepy time now,” he murmured, elongated “s'' noises slurring into a familiar drowsy mumble. 

Patton smiled at the way his loose grip tightened slightly, long nails pressing into his shirt like dull pinpricks. 

“Ah, I see… you want cuddles,” Patton chuckled, grinning when he felt a huff of warm air on the back of his neck. 

“...No”

He giggled this time, unable to help himself. “Sure,” he murmured, mirth dancing across his teasing tone. 

Janus whined, petulant, and held him closer. “You’re making fun of me,” he grumbled, shifting to set his chin on top of Patton's nest of dark brown, near black curls. “It’s not fair…” he mumbled. 

Patton crooned, hand reaching up to gently play with the little wisps of burgundy hair growing out from Janus’s haircut. He smiled at the soft hiss that escaped the others lips as the taller seemed to melt under the gentle movements. 

“I think it’s bedtime for a certain demon of mine,” Patton teased gently, ignoring another soft huff of air. “Too sleepy to reply, hm?” Patton grinned, his other hand waving slightly as a small bit of magic left the tips of his fingers. 

He held Janus there while the kitchen swept itself up, the bowl of half-done mix being covered up and put into the fridge, a cloth cleaning up any little spills, and the flames all going out save for the small scented candles still burning on the windowsill. 

The two slowly migrated up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom, Patton turning off lights as he went, his taller boyfriend clinging to him and nuzzling his face in his hair every so often, making the shorter giggle. 

Getting into bed was a clambering of limbs, some annoyed huffing at the change in positions, but it was worth it for Patton to snuggle into Janus’s chest, while the other petted his hair and snuggled him close. 

The room was quiet, the house quiet, they could finally sleep… 

“I think you left the radio on…” Janus hissed softly, as a hauntingly melodic tune traveled up the halls. 

Patton curled closer, snuggling his face into the others chest as his arms squeezed a bit tighter around his waist. “I’ll turn it off in the morning…” he mumbled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is ages late, but I finally have a computer so I can finally work and finish Inktober! In February! Opps. Anyways, expect more frequent updates, I swear I'm alive-


End file.
